


everybody's trying to be a billionaire (but every time i look at you i just don't care)

by Anonymous



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: And we need more hope in this world, Because I'm too exhausted, Because it's midnight, Busking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I promise more Actual Stories that you can Read, I promise there is no angst here, Later though?, Music, Repost of an old oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is a bright and sunny Tuesday in New York City, the crowds bustling around the city streets, when a short, blue-eyed blonde looks up from the hat she’d nicely set on the street and absent-mindedly strums her fingers across her guitar, humming out another tune as she gazes out at the people passing by.
Relationships: Josh Matthews/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	everybody's trying to be a billionaire (but every time i look at you i just don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> Another unceremoniously bad fic posted (and taken down), another revival of a fluffy fic that I really want to rewrite but don't have the energy to do at the moment. BUT look at the kids. They're so so good. I miss writing like this. Anyway--without further ado:
> 
> Enjoy!

It is a bright and sunny Tuesday in New York City, the crowds bustling around the city streets, when a short, blue-eyed blonde looks up from the hat she’d nicely set on the street and absent-mindedly strums her fingers across her guitar, humming out another tune as she gazes out at the people passing by.

“ _Lost an innocence,_ ” she sings softly,

_Take this fragile heart,_

_We know where we’ve been_

_All these miles together…_ ”

Coins jingle as they’re tossed into her hat, and she nods in acknowledgment with a grateful smile as she continues singing. 

At the end of the song she catches a glimpse of the retreating sun and stands, collecting the money in her hat and slinging her guitar over her shoulder. The sunset turns everything golden and she grins, a skip making its way into her step as she walks back to her dorm. It’s been a beautiful day--classes finished before lunch, homework finished two hours after and the chance to go busking for the rest of the day. Her phone dings with a text and she knows who it is even before she opens the message.

**Coffee at Topanga’s?**

She smiles and takes a deep breath of fresh air before replying:

**I’ll be there in 15 min--and I pay this time, Boing.**

Maya changes direction and walks for another five minutes before she gets a response.

**See you there, gorgeous.**

The jingle of the cafe door is nothing short of refreshing when Josh looks up and sees the beautiful blonde walk through the door, hat propped on her bouncy golden curls and guitar slung over her shoulder. She smiles when she meets his gaze and goes up to the counter to say hello to Topanga Matthews, the owner of the cafe and Josh’s sister-in-law. After a few minutes of conversation she excuses herself from the conversation and goes to sit next to Josh, taking her guitar off her back and telling him, “I’m still paying for the coffee.”

“I already bought it…”

“And I’m paying for it. Here, ten bucks.”

“Mayaaa,” he chuckles as she holds it out to him. “Really, I don’t need it.”

“And I don’t, either. You know I can just earn it myself. Take it.” 

Josh leans back on his seat with a sigh, accepting the payment. “You know, Topanga’s coffee is really good with all the toppings…” 

“Boing, really. You know I like it black,” Maya tells him, taking off her hat and picking up her mug of coffee. “But thank you for the effort.”

“I’ll get you to crack someday.”

“Someday,” she echoes with a wide smile before the lower half of her face is swallowed by the warm orange mug, and he bites back a grin. 

“So, how was class?” he asks conversationally and she glances at him, holding the mug between her hands to warm herself. 

“Good. Mrs. Meyer was having a good day today, at least,” she smiles. “Andrew asked if you were going to be coming to the Friendsgiving this year.”

“You want to go?” 

“It’d give me a chance to see Jasmine and Charlotte, so perhaps,” Maya muses, her gaze flickering over to him. “You?”

“Does Andrew miss me so much? I’m only doing night classes, he can come visit me at lunch,” he gestures around them with a small laugh and she grins.

“But that’s when you spend time with your girlfriend.”

“Yes, yes it is, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not.” The blonde puts down her cup of coffee and he raises his eyebrows at the smirk growing on her face.

“Stop it,” he tells her and she smiles wider.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh yeah? I can see you thinking up a plan in that little mind of yours,” Josh retorts as she laces her fingers through his and gives him an affectionate squeeze.

Maya laughs and picks up her guitar, strumming softly as she sings out with her voice like a liquid rainbow--smooth and colorful and so unique and beautiful it seems it might be fake. 

“ _I used to run around,_

_I didn’t wanna settle down,_

_But now I wake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face…_

She glances at him when she sings, her gaze flickering away from her guitar every so often, and he smiles as he watches her.

“ _Look at me now, I’m falling,_ ” Josh joins in at the words he knows, their voices blending together in a mishappen harmony. 

_Can’t even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking,_

_Oh, oh, oh, now!_

Neither of them notice when Riley Matthews and the others come in; Zay and Smackle entering as they chat about the theories of laughter and Lucas following talking to Farkle, Riley leading the pack as she happily skips in, going straight to the counter to greet her mother with the rest of her friends. 

Zay watches from the counter as they sing, nodding his head to the rhythm as he casts them a content smile; Smackle quickly orders her cup of coffee and goes to sit in her usual spot where she’d used to sit with Farkle back when they were just teenagers. Riley speaks to Lucas for a moment before turning to Farkle, taking his hand and leading him to the seat across from Smackle, sitting on his lap and getting comfortable. They chat quietly for a few minutes, swaying to the music as it plays, and Josh acknowledges them with a grin. 

“ _’Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, is somebody to you!_ ” They finish with a flourish and the cheering is spurred on by laughter and greetings, tight hugs and excited shouts. 

“PEACHES!” Riley shouts, jumping off Farkle’s lap to run to the blonde.

“HONEY!” The two best friends collide in a tight hug and Maya gasps. “Riles, did you cut your hair?”

“Why yes, yes I did,” the brunette beams and holds her out at shoulder length. “Is Josh treating you okay?”--“I’m sitting right here,” Josh cut in-- “Are you tired? Hungry? Maybe we can--”

“Riley, I am completely fine. Go back to Farkle now, you two look so cute together.”

Farkle smiles happily as Riley settles back down on top of him and Lucas gives Maya a side hug. “How’s everything going?”

“Good. School sucks as always, but good,” she replies, hugging him back.

“Hey Josh, how are you doing? Oh, I’m great, thanks,” Josh said sarcastically and Riley giggled.

“Hi, Uncle Josh.”

Smackle greets him with a smile--she’s a master at it now--and Zay offers him a handshake, but pulls him into a hug last-minute. Lucas gives him a simple greeting but it’s appreciated anyway; Farkle waves at him from under Riley. 

They continue to talk and, after a while, the conversation turns to Josh and Maya--the amazing beautiful Someday couple, as Riley says when it does.

“Sooooooo, what are you guys planning for the future?”

Maya glances at him before saying, “I dunno. I think we’re just going to wait for now. There’s been a lot going on and I want to focus on graduation before we go any further or anything.” 

“Ooh, Pancakes is getting into school now?” It’s Zay who inserts this comment and Maya lobs a crumpled-up napkin at him; he dodges it before it hits him.

“ _Anyway,_ I don’t think we’re going to do anything crazy. It’s not like we’re planning to go to the moon or anything. Maybe a theme park sometime this weekend, but that’s it.”

“Hey, how do you know what I’m planning?” 

“Please, I’m Maya Hart-Hunter,” she waves a dismissive hand at him and Josh rolls his eyes with a smile. “It’s a bring-a-friend-free day and Jasmine, Charlotte and Andrew are coming--they all have passes.”

“That’s an uneven group, though,” Farkle points out. “You could bring one more person.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Me!” Zay puts in excitedly and Maya laughs. 

“You’re not doing movie night with everyone while you’re here?”

“I would like to spend time with those people. Right there. Lucas, my plans are full for Saturday.” He points at the couple and Lucas chuckles. “So full.”

“Nobody else wants to come?” Maya asks. 

“We have movies to watch,” Farkle says and Riley cheers, “DISNEY!” so loud he nearly falls off the chair with her.

Zay cheers along with her when Josh agrees, and Smackle lets out a small laugh as Lucas whines about how his best friend’s abandoning him for roller coaster rides. Maya just grins, crosses her legs and leans on her boyfriend, her hand resting on his arm, and he shivers at her touch.

“I’m gonna go say hi to my mom soon, will you be okay with Topanga and these crazy people?” she asks after a few minutes, pulling out her phone to reply to a text from Katy. He reads it over her shoulder:

**Okay, see you soon, baby girl. Shawn’s coming to Topanga’s to say hi too so stay for a bit before you come home.**

“Shawn’ll be here,” Josh said in reply, “I’ll be just peachy.” Maya grins at his pun and pecks him on the lips before getting up, just as the photographer walks through the door.

“Shawn!” It’s a chorus from the no-longer-teenagers, and Maya quickly goes over to give him a hug and explain everything to him. She gives the rest of the group a quick goodbye and Josh stands to say goodbye to her. 

“I’ll see you for dinner tonight, Riles,” Maya intoned gently as she stroked her best friend’s long brown hair. “Let go.”

“Never.”

“Come on, Riley,” Farkle stands up, stretching his long legs at last before going over to greet Shawn and pull Riley off of Maya. “Let’s go say hi to Mr. Matthews.”

“Oh, yes,” Topanga says from the counter, “He’d love it to see you all. Go on now, I have things to discuss with Shawn.”

Riley unattached from her waist, Maya goes over to talk to Josh for a moment. “See you tonight?” she asks, lacing her fingers through his, and he nods. “See you.” 

She smiles and tells him softly, “Love you, Boing.”

“Love you too, gorgeous,” he whispers, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. When they pull apart a grin spreads across her face.

“Mom’s gonna start worrying about me. Don’t be late to your classes.” She backs away and turns around to say, “I officially very much love Someday,” before smiling at him and starting out the rest of the way.

When Topanga gives him a look that knows he’s completely and totally in love, he just grins and asks himself how he met his wonderful girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A TUMBLR and it's called @brilliantblindinglights and I'll be posting scrapped fics and original things on there as well. Will the entirety of my writing archives go there? Probably. Will you guys enjoy it? I hope so.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos/comment down there somewhere :)


End file.
